


Seeing Love

by EsrynRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Inheritance, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Powerful Harry, Seer Harry, Smart Harry, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsrynRose/pseuds/EsrynRose
Summary: Harry arrives home after leaving Hagrid to find a surprise in his new room. A letter from his parents and books explaining his new life. With four mates and eventual elf inheritance Harry has some choices to make about how to live his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story will not have regular or often updates. I don't get to write as often as I would like, but this story is my baby, and the idea has been in my head for a long time now. Please stick with me though.

               Harry was smart, he had to be to have survived living with the Dursley’s for as long as he had.  He had to keep his grades lower than Dudley’s but still high enough to pass his classes.  He had to know which chores were a priority, which chores would get him beat by Uncle Vernon if not finished and which would just get him sent to his cupboard without food.  He had to know when it was appropriate to run, and when to take whatever was coming his way or he would be in even more trouble.

            Harry knew that on January 30th his Aunt got really quiet and sad when Uncle Vernon was at work. Harry figured that this was some date of importance, most likely to do with his mother.  He had also figured out what the date his parents had died was because Uncle Vernon, one year on Halloween, said that this was the day that had ruined his nice and normal life.

           It was because of all this that Harry knew, when Hagrid came to finally give him his letter for Hogwarts that something was going on.  It had to have been made apparent by both the lack of response and the sheer amount of letters sent that Harry had no idea about the magical world.  When Hagrid told him that he had been expelled from Hogwarts, Harry realized at that moment that he was being set up for something, he just didn’t know what at the time.

           Harry got his first clue about what was to be expected from him while eating with Hagrid after buying his supplies for school.  When he asked Hagrid about the school houses that he had heard about from the blonde boy in Madam Malkin’s, he wanted to know all about the school that he was going to, what he got in response was a very biased answer against any house that wasn’t Gryffindor, and he started to figure out why Hagrid had been sent after him and not someone with more authority who would give more information.

           Harry’s biggest clue for what was expected of him was given to him when he got back to Privet Drive.  Sitting on his bed in his new room were four books, a roll of parchment, and a small scrap of paper.  Picking up the paper and reading it first as it was obviously left by whoever left the books and parchment, Harry was astonished to see his Aunt’s handwriting.  There were only three words written on the paper, ‘I’m sorry Harry.’  Reading those three words over and over Harry felt something deep within himself start to heal.  He knew that this apology was as close as he was ever going to get to his Aunt saying that she loved him, but this was more than enough for him, because it proved that his Aunt, a member of his family cared for him.

           Deciding to start with the parchment, figuring that it might give some clue to the books, Harry almost dropped it after reading the first line.  ‘My dearest Harry,’ it stated.  The flowing smoothness of what he now realized was a letter gave the appearance of being written by a woman.  The greeting gave him hope that this letter was maybe, just maybe from his mother.  The thought made his eyes cloud with tears and him to clutch the letter tightly.  Breathing slowly to calm himself Harry read the letter, tears running down his face throughout, both of sadness and joy:

_My dearest Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter than James and I are dead and our last will and testament has been sealed and ignored by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the wizarding form of the court system.  Knowing what we do, your father and I believe that our wishes will be ignored and instead of you growing up loved by your blood adopted father, you will have grown up abused by my brother-in-law and ignored by my sister.  Before anything else is addressed in this letter your father and I want you to know that we love you.  So much.  You were the best thing that ever happened to us and nothing, not even death will change that fact._

_Now onto the things that you need to know about the world you are about to walk into.  First, never, ever trust Dumbledore.  He is the person to have sealed our wills and placed you with your Aunt and Uncle, and if your fathers vision of the future is true, he had your godfather, your blood adopted father, thrown into Azkaban – the wizarding prison – without a trial, for a crime he did not commit._

_The next thing for you to know is that your father had minor seer capabilities and was able to see some of what is coming, so even though we knew we were going to die, we were somewhat prepared, which is how you got this letter.  This ability comes from his mother’s side of the family, the Black family, and coupled with your blood adopting by Sirius, the heir of the Black family, we believe that you will also have some type of seer abilities.  What you must know is that not everything seen can be changed, you will eventually be able to tell what can be changed and what can’t, but always tread with caution, because even the smallest changes can cause what was once a wonderful future to end in death and destruction._

_Along with being a seer, you are also a High Elf.  You will not come into your full inheritance until your 17 th birthday, when you come of age in the wizarding world, but you will have some elf abilities before your inheritance, including finding your soul or life mate or mates.  There is more information in one of the books on your powers, but you need to know about mates before anything else.  Everyone has a life or soul mate, even muggles, just not all are able to find them.  High elves know, from the first skin to skin touch who their mate is, sex does not matter as both males and females can carry children.  The more powerful the elf, the more mates are needed to help balance and stabilize the person’s power.  The reason I warn you about this is you are very powerful Harry.  You were performing magic in the womb, you turned Sirius’ hair green for saying that you were going to be a girl before we knew that you were a boy.  Your father says that he sees that you will have four mates, so you need to be prepared._

_I know right now you probably don’t think that you are very powerful, after all the things that have happened to you so far during your life, you think that if you were so powerful you could have done something to stop the abuse or make Vernon love you, but you are Harry.  You are going to be a great wizard, and nothing Vernon Dursley could ever say about you is true.  Also you might not feel powerful because Dumbledore believes you to be a threat to his power, and put bindings on your magic.  Anticipating this, your father and I set wards at Hogwarts to break the bindings the first time you sleep in the castle.  We are able to do this as Heirs of three of the founders of the school – your father the heir of the Gryffindor and Slytherin and myself the Heir of Ravenclaw, being the first magical child born from her line in 500 years._

_I know that this is a lot of information for you to take in and you are probably very overwhelmed right now but this is all information that you need to have.  If you had been raised by Sirius you would have learned all this as you grew, unfortunately you now have a lot to learn, in a very short amount of time. Petunia was persuaded to give this letter and these four books to you knowing that without this information you will most likely not live past the age of 17._

_One of the books given is the standard etiquette book that all muggle-borns are advised to buy when entering the magical world.  While you are not a muggle-born you were raised as a muggle, and from what James said Hagrid, Dumbledore’s biggest and blindest supporter was the one to inform you that you are a wizard.  This was set up as a way for you to see Dumbledore as a hero, someone that saved you from an abusive household and to manipulate you and turn you into his own personal puppet.  Hagrid is a very nice man but he believes that he owes his livelihood to Dumbledore so he blindly follows the tasks given him, and as such would not have thought about the fact that you didn’t know you were wizard he would not have gotten you the standard etiquette book as Dumbledore told him it wasn’t needed._

_If you are anything like I was you are now wondering why you would need an etiquette book.  The wizarding world is still very old fashion, and has many old customs that if not followed can cause many issues.  The biggest is always shake an offered hand, not doing so is considered an act of hostility and can cause feuds amongst families._

_The other two books are family trees and histories.  They are self-updating and contain the powers that are inherent to all blood members of the family as well as some powers that you might receive for being a blood member of the family but is rare.  One book is the Potter family, this will have the information about High Elves in it, for it was a member of the Potter family that married an elf 150 years ago.  This will also have more information about both Gryffindor and Slytherin in it as well, along with any other names that have married into the Potter family that no longer exist.  The other book will have information on the Black family as well as all the information they have on seers and what you might expect from this ability._

_The last book is a journal of spells created by your father and his three friends during their time in school.  I later added my own spells I created as well as several potions of my own creation and some modifications to other potions, making them easier to brew as well as more powerful._

_Once you read these books you will have two options to choose from.  One, you can allow yourself to be Dumbledore’s puppet for a period of time.  Allow him to think that he is manipulating you, while behind his back build up a support base in all the houses and uniting the school.   With this option, your father recommends that you not reveal that you are not the puppet he assumes you to be until you meet at least two of your four mates as they will be better suited to help you balance your power once you step out from under Dumbledore’s thumb.  The second option is to go into Hogwarts with full knowledge of who and what you are and not be manipulated by Dumbledore.  You will still make many friendships with this option and still have a large support base but there will be more opposition with this option than the first, although your father says there will be tough times with either option._

_No matter what you decide we love you and support you.  We also trust you, and know that you will do what is right for you.  Before I say goodbye your father has some information that he has been waiting to add himself and has been jumping around beside me as I write this asking if it is his turn yet._

**_Harry, I love you my son.  I had to say that before anything because my love for you and for your mother is more important than anything else in the world. Always._ **

**_That being said, I’ve seen what path you will take.  Even now, without having read any of the books, you are going to allow yourself to be Dumbledore’s puppet and work behind his back and do the one thing no one has ever done and change the wizarding world.  This is going to be the best course for you and not just because your support group and friends will be greater but it will make you happier in the long run playing the puppet for a time than letting everyone know just how powerful you are right away._ **

**_I only ask that you do one thing before you set down this course.  Send an owl to Draco Malfoy, he’s the blonde boy you met earlier today while being fit for robes.  He is one of your mates, the only one that I can ever see clearly.  By choosing this path you two must play the act of advisories.  But you will also have some of the most loyal and true friends in Slytherin house because they know all about acting one way in public and another behind closed doors._ **

**_Next I want you to send a letter to Remus Lupin.  He, along with Sirius, was my best friend at Hogwarts.  He can help you along your path, as well as in life, but he is afraid to contact you now that you will be part of the wizarding world again.  He, like Hagrid, believes that he owes a debt to Dumbledore, as Dumbledore allowed him entrance into Hogwarts that he would not have otherwise received due to the fact that he is a werewolf.  Tell him Prongs says he’s an idiot and should have gotten in touch with you sooner._ **

**_Now at Hogwarts, sometime in the future, approach the Weasley twins.  They have a piece of your legacy, known as the Marauder's Map.  To those who know the main password it is a map of the school with all known secret passageways that shows where everyone in the school is at at any given time.  There is also features that we built into the map for our children only and that is a special password.  To get the map from them and to access the hidden features say, “I, son and heir of Prongs, son and heir of Padfoot, solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”  Once you have the map and have said this password the first time, I will draw on the Potter and Black magic inside of you, allowing for the normal password from you thereafter._ **

**_My last piece of advice for you is this: don’t let visions of the future, or your goals against Dumbledore stop you from enjoying life.  Have fun, make friends, love your mates – for they will stand by your side through thick and thin – and above all else, LIVE._ **

**_You Harrison James Black-Potter are so loved and will be so loved by so many people.  Don’t let anyone ever tell you differently, and don’t let what has been said before now affect you any longer._ **

_We love you Harry._

_Always and forever,_

_Even after death._

_Lily & **James Potter**_

****

Harry sat on his bed in shock.  He had to re-read the letter two more times before everything finally started to sink in.  His parents had loved him.  He had a godfather that loved him so much that he had blood adopted him and given him a second father, before his father had even died.  His brain was on overload from the amount of information given in the letter and all he wanted to do right now was sleep and process everything.  Before he did that though he knew that he had to at least write the letter to Draco, his mate.

He had a mate, well four if his father was to be believed, and Harry believed that he was.  He now understood how he knew when some things were going to happen.  How he knew when to duck or run or how to avoid Dudley’s gang.

Picking up a piece of parchment and a quill Harry had no idea what to say, so he did what he always did in confusing or tough situations and let his body do the work for him, and before he knew it he was finished writing.  Reading it over, while it seemed stuffy and formal, it would work for what he assumed was a member of a very old family that followed the old traditions of the world that his mother mentioned in his letter.  The letter also revealed some information that wasn’t mentioned in the letter from his parents but he assumed was his own seer abilities at work because he stopped thinking about everything and just felt, and believed in the powers that his parents said he had.

_To Draco Malfoy, Heir of Noble House Malfoy,_

_Heir Malfoy, my name is Harrison James Black-Potter, Heir to Ancient and Most Noble House Black, Heir to Ancient and Most Noble House Potter, but you may call me Harry.  We met earlier today while being fit for robes at Madam Malkin’s.  This may come as a surprise to you, but upon returning to my muggle Aunt and Uncle’s home, where I live, I found that my Aunt had left me several books and a letter from my parents._

_I do not know how much is known about my father, but he inherited some seer abilities from his mother Dorea Potter née Black.  He had several visions of the future before his death and one that is mentioned is that I am to become a High Elf upon my 17 th birthday, but will have access to some of the elemental abilities that elves are known for before then.  I will also be able to find my mates before then, and know from first skin to skin touch who my mates are.  My father believes that you are one of my four mates, and I would like to see if this is true._

_The issue that we may have is that of Headmaster Dumbledore, he is interfering in my life and trying to manipulate me and turn me into a sacrificial puppet to kill Lord Voldemort before disposing of me.  I am going to allow this manipulation to occur to a certain extent, meaning that I will have a role to play as his Gryffindor Golden boy.  As you will be the Slytherin Prince, we will have to appear to be rivals._

_I will allow this manipulation to occur as I believe that by working with the headmaster for a time it will allow me to know his weaknesses and gain his trust, thereby manipulating him in return and thinking that all that happens when I am no longer under his thumb is what he wanted to happen all along._

_I realize that this might be difficult to believe, but I felt that you had the right to know everything.  Trust your instincts and allow your Black blood to dominate and you will know that all I have said is the truth.  If you believe me find me on the train to school, and offer your hand.  You will know, the same as I, if you are my mate.  You will feel the warmth travel up your arm and settle into your heart and soul.  As the bond grows we will eventually be able to speak to each other within our minds, and when I find my other mates they will be able to speak to us together or to one of us separately._

_While my having four mates may seem like a problem, I want you to consider this, you will not only be sharing me with three others but I will be sharing you as well.  You will have three other people, besides myself that will love you, unconditionally and forever._

_I will leave you for now.  I hope to see you on the train, please do not send a letter back, my Aunt and Uncle are not yet use to owl post and I fear that Hedwig, my owl, would scare them if they saw her carrying a letter._

_Yours forever,_

_Harry Potter_

Sealing the letter, Harry gave it to Hedwig with instructions to deliver it to Draco Malfoy and only Draco.  Looking at the clock on the desk, he saw that it was close to one in the morning.  Knowing that he would have to be up early as Uncle Vernon probably had a huge list of chores for him to do as punishment for Dudley’s tail, Harry crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep, looking forward to September 1st when his new life would begin and he would meet his first mate.

 


End file.
